


脉搏

by JanineeTion



Category: Super Junior
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanineeTion/pseuds/JanineeTion
Summary: 故事还没结束
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Kim Heechul, Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	脉搏

金希澈夫妻是近日最大热的couple，《77亿的爱》是最火的恋爱综艺，这样的结合无法不吸引人的关注。

两人挽手出场，坐在MC位置上的利特用热烈的方式读手卡上的介绍，其他嘉宾的欢呼也此起彼伏，迎接两人入座。

“金希澈xi结婚的事宜大家都了解了吧，婚礼真是非常盛大。”申东烨抛出话题。

“是啊，我们宇宙大明星结婚当然要耀眼。从现在开始就只属于妻子一个人了，不知道有多少爱慕金希澈xi的男人女人要灰心呢。”利特接住话题调笑着，埋梗不露痕迹。

金希澈瞳孔地震，眼神在女孩和利特间反复，撸了一把头发做出反应：“呀你在胡说什么啊！”

从前这个梗总是能引起不错的反响，还暗藏着他调皮的试探；现在再提已经变了味，只是利特好像还没意识到。

节目很快进入正题，那些围绕男女恋爱的话题不绝于耳，夫妻二人像是中学时班里第一对公开的小情侣，被众人起哄打趣。

利特自然首当其冲，他撺掇着金希澈跳他老婆的女团舞，说出他知道的所有他们夫妻生活的细节为二人的恩爱形象增色，他跟着大家拍着桌子喊“啵啵嘿”，他让镜头极尽可能地聚焦于这对新人。

他像是自残一般将心脏主动撞上刀刃。

/

洗手池自动感应的红点一闪，水声覆盖了他心里的烟尘滚滚。金希澈从他身后靠近，轻轻地一手扶上他的腰，细微的震颤从他耳后传来：“别这样了。”

“这样你很痛苦，不是吗。”唇面靠近他的后颈，温热的呼吸快要扫动着他皮肤表面的绒毛。

他抿紧了嘴唇，抬头透过镜子对上金希澈带着复杂的眼神。然后他听见一声长叹，身后又失去了温度。

/

休息时间结束，现场再次开机。

利特真是个职业放送人啊，金希澈想。无论处境多么困难，即使灵魂还处在修罗场挣扎扮丑，打开镜头，他又恢复成体面而开朗的利特。

/

节目结束，利特再也没联系过他。表面上两人还是队里的好友，还有着“家”一样的团队连结着，实际上金希澈想见朴正洙一面也只能看他的直播。倒不是对团队没了关心，两人各自和队里其他人关系都还是那么好，只是有意无意地互相躲着对方。

直播画面里，朴正洙穿着卡通睡衣拿起自己喜欢的书来介绍：“……曾经确实有过很消极的日子，也想过一了百了的解决方法，但是身边的人，家人、成员们、粉丝们，都给了我很多力量……”

金希澈想起那时去医院看望朴正洙时，他手腕上划满了深深浅浅的裂纹。他想起自己说：“我们一起走下去吧。”然后朴正洙苍白的脸上露出浅浅的笑容。后来他还演了话剧，后来他仍然是Super Junior坚强又温柔的队长，只是当他紧抱着他的身躯时，发现本就不宽的骨架又纤瘦几分。

他知道他没看起来那么轻松，所以他没资格像别人一样去观望他的佯装快乐——那天在节目里起哄的时候，他心里又该是多酸涩呢？

/

“……所以说，这本书我真的很推荐大家阅读，是能给人力量的文字。”他又念叨着什么关了摄像头，金希澈知道按惯例下一部分应该在厨房进行。

女孩以亲昵的姿势躺上床，他放下手机把她搂进怀里。

“在看什么？”

“YouTube直播。”他看到女孩的眼里有些不一样的光彩，手臂又搂紧一些，“怎么了，是有话要说吗？”

“嗯……我怀孕了，今天早上测的。”

/

越受到关注，私下的行为越是被紧密监视。金希澈还没为妻子的孕事高兴多久，网络上一张照片给他带来不小的麻烦。

画面虽然是在昏暗的巷子里，但灯光正好打在朴正洙脸上，楼宇间错落的阴影点缀在身上平添几分迷离，表情是微眯着眼正享受，一个银发的男人埋在他伸长的脖间做着暧昧的动作。如果能多做点功课，不难想到银发男除了金希澈别无他人，只是那样的灯光下他发尾的一点紫色没能显现。

显然网友们还在猜测阶段，但正确答案已经夹杂其中。他还在往下翻看评论，朴正洙一通电话打断他的阅读。

“希澈，你也看见那张图了吧。”  
“我想应该是那次凌晨？”  
“不过不是我干的啊，我没那么卑鄙。”

金希澈被对方的话噎住，难道已经到了那人认为自己不相信他的程度吗？况且从照片来看，利特才是更可能被人议论的那个。

“这我当然知道。不过今天先让公司处理吧，咱们俩有时间再谈。预约的孕检时间快到了。”

/

看见图片的时候朴正洙也一愣，“先发图再逼他承认？倒真是给我提供了一个有趣的思路。”他扯扯嘴角，嘲笑自己奇怪的想法。

听见对方并不在意，他直接挂断电话，继续解决眼前的食物。

“……孕检？”金希澈说得太轻描淡写，以至于朴正洙没在听见的第一时刻反应过来。

/

这场剧目终于结局。他眼前做失败的蛋糕带着一股焦褐味，甜腻腻，但还是要吃，不能浪费。他叉起一块来，放进嘴里，却意外地刺激了泪腺，从蛋糕里尝到了金希澈。

“味道也太奇怪了。”口水也变得酸涩，他不得不喝口牛奶来帮助吞咽。


End file.
